Prisonniers de Oz
by Veelitann
Summary: WuFei et Duo sont prisonniers de leurs ennemis. Entre leurs interrogations d'ordres personnelles et l'arrivée de Treize, ils n'auront pas le temps de beaucoup s'ennuyer.


Octobre 2004

* * *

><p><strong>Prisonniers de OZ<strong>

* * *

><p>L'ambiance était tendue, trop silencieuse. Une note de stress flottait dans l'atmosphère. La cellule où ils étaient tous deux retenus était plongée dans la demi pénombre. Le plus bavard restait allongé sur sa couchette, immobile et muet, son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller plat et dur. Le plus solitaire était quant à lui assis en tailleur sur le sol froid, quelques mèches d'un noir de jais tombant délicatement sur son visage. Ses paupières fermée sur ses yeux ébène et son souffle régulier exprimaient un calme et une sérénité à toute épreuve.<p>

-Pourquoi es-tu resté?

La voix grave du pilote aux yeux améthystes rompit soudain le silence, teintée d'une nuance de reproche envers le Chinois.

-Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de perdre un élément de l'équipe. En tout cas, pas en ce moment.

Cette dernière mission avait été un pitoyable échec.

-J'ai parfois l'impression que tu me considères comme une sorte de…De roue de secours pour l'Opération Météore…

Les paroles de l'Américain avaient en elles une certaine amertume.

-…Je ne sais pas…

Duo se redressa sur un coude, et jeta un coup d'œil à Wu Fei.

-Tu ne sais pas quoi? Demanda-t-il.

-…Rien. Laisse tomber.

Duo soupira en retombant sur son oreiller. La "cohabitation" n'allait pas être simple. Surtout que depuis quelques mois, chacun des pilotes avaient eu tendance à changer, certains le cachant tant bien que mal.

Brusquement, le pilote de Deathscythe se leva, marcha rapidement vers l'Asiatique, et le souleva promptement en l'attrapant par le col de son vêtement, le plaquant violemment contre l'un des quatre murs de la cellule.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Maxwell ?! s'étonna-t-il.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, il me semble! S'exclama Duo, une lueur enragée au fond des yeux. Tu ne crois pas, "Chang" ?

Wu Fei ouvrit des yeux mi-étonnés, mi-effrayés. La voix de Duo n'avait plus ce timbre chaud et rassurant. Au contraire, son ton était froid et menaçant, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange, pleine d'une folie furieuse.

-Que…Que veux-tu dire? Demanda l'adolescent.

-Tu ne comprends pas? Je te signale que malgré tes efforts pour rester le même, tu as changé. Maintenant, tu ne me cries plus dessus quand je fais une bêtise, tu ne me reprends plus quand j'en dis une, et, c'est d'ailleurs le pompon, tu te rends tous les jours dans la chambre de Quatre pendant une heure, enfermé à clé. Et quand vous vous ressortez, il me regarde toujours de travers. Explique-toi! Jusqu'à présent, Quatre était celui que je considérais comme étant comme mon meilleur ami et j'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu lui racontes sur moi!

La poigne de Duo se raffermit, tandis qu'il soulevait un peu plus le corps du Chinois. Déjà, les pieds de celui-ci ne touchaient plus le sol, le tissu tiré de son vêtement se serrant autour de son cou.

-Duo…Tu…Tu m'étrangles…A…Arrête…! supplia-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

-Et voilà encore autre chose : depuis quand m'appelles-tu par mon prénom?!

Wu Fei s'aperçut alors que Duo ne tenait plus son haut que d'une seule main, l'autre s'étant placée autour de son cou, resserrant dangereusement sa prise.

La respiration de l'adolescent commença à se faire saccadée, difficile.

-A…Arrête…

-Au moins, quand tu me réprimandais, j'avais l'impression que tu te souciais de moi, d'avoir une importance pour toi, même minime. Alors que maintenant, c'est comme si je n'existais plus! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, hein? QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT POUR QUE TU TE COMPORTES COMME CELA?!

Wu Fei, toujours pressé entre le corps brûlant de rage de son "camarade" et le mur, ses pieds toujours dansant à quelques centimètres du sol, fixait le visage baissé de Duo, ne pouvant presque plus respirer.

Soudain, contre toute attente, une larme roula sur la joue de l'Américain, avant de tomber au sol. Ainsi, c'était donc cela? Tout ce que voulait Duo, ce n'était qu'une simple amitié réciproque?

-J'ai tout essayé pour arrêter, continua le jeune garçon à la natte. J'ai tenté dix-neuf suicides…

Il libéra brusquement le cou du Chinois, sa main venant rejoindre celle qui retenait le vêtement blanc. Wu Fei reprenant doucement sa respiration, le jeune garçon reprit, les lèvres tremblantes:

-J'ai essayé le revolver. Tout était prêt. Il s'est bloqué au dernier moment. Dix fois je l'ai réparé, et dix fois il est resté bloqué. J'ai tenté de me pendre. Huit fois. Les cordes ont toutes claqué. Et deux fois, je me suis jeté dans le vide. Et deux fois…Je m'en suis sorti vivant, de cette foutue chute!

Deux mois auparavant, l'adolescent avait en effet très souvent disparu, sur de courtes périodes de trois ou quatre heures chacune. Jusqu'au jour où…

_-Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Duo? _

_Chacun avait secoué la tête en signe de négation à la question de l'Arabe. _

_-Cela fait des heures que je le cherche, s'était inquiété Quatre. Et j'ignore où il a bien pu aller. _

Heero et Wu Fei s'étaient immédiatement levés, et étaient partis à la recherche de leur compagnon. Après plusieurs heures de recherches, ils avaient retrouvé son corps inconscient, couvert de multiples contusions et fractures dont le garçon n'avait jamais voulu expliquer la cause aux autres après son réveil.

Soudain, Wu Fei atterrit sur le sol dur, les mains meurtrières l'ayant lâché. Il posa ses yeux sur Duo qui avait fini agenouillé à ses côtés, le visage enfouit dans ses mains encore blanches.

Le pilote de Shenlong s'approcha de lui, le prit doucement par les épaules, et lui posa la tête sur sa cuisse.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu mourir? Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore enrouée. Tu as pourtant des amis, non? Heero, Trowa, Quatre…

-Heero a du mal à me supporter, Trowa, n'en parlons même pas…

-Et Quatre?

-C'est le seul ami que j'ai, mais il est très proche de Trowa. Ce type ne peut vraiment pas me saquer. Et puis, je ne veux pas détruire le lien qui les unit. Ce serait dommage. Quatre est la seule personne qui comprend Trowa, et qu'il apprécie.

-…Il y a bien cette fille, Hilde…

-Elle est partie vivre une fooooooormidable aventure avec un Italien, et ne veut plus me voir.

-Ah...

Wu Fei marqua une pause, avant de reprendre :

-Et…Moi? Tu me considères comment? Ami, ou…Ennemi?

Il avait parlé à voix basse, comme par peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entende. Duo ferma les yeux, le poing serré sur le tissu du pantalon blanc de Wu Fei.

-Cela dépend de toi, Wu Fei, répondit-il.

-Alors…

L'Américain sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux. L'Asiatique eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Merci…Mon ami…

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette haute.

-Le pilote zéro deux est demandé par le général Kushrenada, déclara le soldat.

Deux autres hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, et empoignèrent le garçon qu'ils arrachèrent à son compagnon de guerre. Celui-ci le regarda s'éloigner sans dire un mot.

Après une longue marche dans les couloirs, l'un des soldats ouvrit la porte d'un bureau, et y fit entrer Duo avant de refermer la porte, le laissant seul avec leur supérieur hiérarchique.

-C'est donc vous le fameux "Shinigami" dont on me vante tellement les capacités. Je suis déçu.

Duo tressaillit en entendant la voix lui parvenant du fauteuil tourné vers la fenêtre.

-Je suis vraiment déçu, répéta la voix avec une petite note d'ironie.

Le garçon essaya de reprendre contenance, cachant difficilement la peur qui lui contractait l'estomac.

-Ah, vraiment? Lança-t-il, à cours de blagues et autres jeux de mots douteux.

Le fauteuil se retourna. Treize fixa son jeune rival droit dans les yeux, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

-Oui, vraiment. Sauf sur un point.

Le regard bleu de l'homme ne cessait de le détailler, l'observant de haut en bas, n'oubliant aucune partie du corps.

-'Voulez ma photo, ou quoi? Ricana l'Américain.

Le général se leva sans précipitation et ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle était posté les gardes.

-Veuillez ne laisser entrer personne, leur ordonna-t-il. C'est bien compris?

-Oui général.

-Et cela, quoi que vous puissiez entendre. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?

-Oui général.

Il referma la porte, et mit la clef métallique dans une des poches de son uniforme, avant de se tourner vers Duo, celui-ci se trouvant être de moins en moins rassuré par la tournure des évènements.

-"Quoi que vous puissiez entendre"? demanda-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que ces faces de babouins sans cervelle pourraient bien entendre?

Le sourire de Treize s'élargit tandis qu'il s'approchait du garçon. Lentement, il ôta ses gants de tissu blanc, Duo commençant à reculer vers le mur le plus proche, ne pouvant rien faire de plus, gêné par les menottes qu'il avait aux poignets. Tout à coup, ce mur arriva, le bloquant dans sa tentative de fuite. La main fine de Treize se posa sur la jour pâle du garçon, doucement.

-Que…Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Mmm…Venant de ta part, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu de toi, cette question est un peu…Inhabituelle.

-Hein?

-Depuis que Zechs a disparu, je m'ennuie un peu, soupira le général.

Sa main glissa sur sa joue, descendant légèrement le long du cou, caressant la peau douce et pâle. Son autre main commença à déboutonner le haut du garçon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! s'exclama-t-il en tentant de se soustraire au brun.

La prise de l'homme se raffermit, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Duo se retrouva dos contre le torse de son ennemi, celui-ci ayant passé un bras autour du corps mince.

La main du général se glissa sous le haut de Duo, tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur la nuque de l'Américain.

Les doigts agiles caressèrent le torse plat et tiède du pilote, avant de descendre plus. Ils atteignirent la braguette du pantalon noir qu'ils défirent rapidement.

-Vous n'allez pas…

-Je vais me gêner, tiens, lui murmura-t-il.

Duo sentit quelque chose de dur se presser contre lui, au niveau de l'entrejambe du général. La main glissa dans son boxer, caressant d'abord l'intérieur des cuisses, avant d'empoigner le membre de l'adolescent.

-A-arrêtez…Supplia-t-il.

Il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps sous une torture de ce genre. Son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes, rapidement suivi par celui de Treize.

-Arrêtez!

Wu Fei, allongé sur sa couchette, observait le plafond grisâtre.

"_Me demande bien ce qu'il fait_…"

Il se retourna, tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment commençait à l'envahir.

"_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'énerve comme ça, moi? Duo sais se défendre! …Mais il est menotté…Et puis zut. Il est avec Treize, c'est pas comme si cet abruti de noble plein de principes à la con allait le vi_…"

Un hurlement déchira le silence ambiant, arrachant le Chinois à ses pensées.

-DUO! Merde-merde-merde-merde-merde-merde!

Il se leva précipitamment, et se lança contre la porte d'épais métal. Celle-ci ne broncha pas, tandis que lui s'étalait au sol. Les hurlements continuaient de résonner douloureusement. Il se releva, et se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces contre la paroi métallique.

-DUO! DUO!

-EH! C'est pas bientôt fini là-dedans?! S'exclama une voix extérieure. Je te préviens : tu as plutôt intérêt à te calmer!

Le garçon ne l'écouta pas, continuant à frapper. Agacé, le soldat ouvrit la porte.

-Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu v…

Il ne put achever sa phrase que le Chinois lui avait décoché un coup de pied dans l'estomac, suivi d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. L'homme tomba au sol, inconscient. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, Wu Fei s'éclipsa rapidement dans les couloirs.

Treize commença à se rhabiller, fixant d'un air satisfait le corps recroquevillé et gémissant sur le sol.

-Pourquoi…? Gémit-il en serrant le poing.

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre, répliqua l'autre.

Il se pencha sur le corps, sa veste encore entrouverte, lui caressant doucement la joue, et s'attirant un regard haineux de la part de Duo.

-Mmm…Tant que ça? Soupira Treize d'un air faussement peiné.

L'autre tenta de se relever, mais retomba au sol, impuissant.

-Va te faire foutre, siffla le pilote entre ses dents.

-Ooooh, quel langage, vraiment. Personne ne t'a donc appris la politesse?

Du doigt, il retraça la ligne de la colonne vertébrale de Duo, le faisant frissonner.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, des éclats de voix venant de derrière la porte du bureau attirant son attention. La porte vola en éclat, détruite par le corps d'un garde. Une marque violacée lui entourait le cou. Treize recula d'un pas, surpris, tandis qu'une silhouette mince se dessinait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Mais que…

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur Duo, puis sur le général. Les cheveux détachés lui tombant sur le visage, les yeux plissés, les sourcils froncés, les poings sur les hanches, le jeune Chinois ressemblait étrangement à l'une de ces personnes que jamais l'on approchait, tel un Démon légendaire.

-Vous avez osé!

Il avançait lentement vers Treize, sa fureur émanant de son être en une aura presque palpable. Tout à coup, il attrap deux des épées accrochées au mur, et en lança une à l'homme. Celui-ci la réceptionna habilement, quoique vaguement étonné.

-Que…

-Un combat. Vous allez payer, déclara Wu Fei d'un ton dur et froid.

A ces mots, le général étira ses lèvres fines en un sourire amusé en se positionnant.

-Tu as déjà perdu une fois contre moi, ricana-t-il. Pourquoi pas une deuxième fois?

-Contrairement à vous, je combats pour une cause juste. Venger mon ami.

Le combat commença.

Duo, les yeux encore entrouverts, réussit à attraper son pantalon mais ne put se rhabiller. Il parvint néanmoins à s'asseoir sur le sol, adossé au mur. Mais, vaincu par sa fatigue, il glissa à terre, ne bougeant plus, observant seulement le combat des deux hommes, après avoir ramené sa veste sur son propre corps afin de se couvrir.

Ils étaient tous deux de force égale.

-Mmm…Tu as progressé, on dirait, le nargua Treize entre deux attaques.

-Mais pas toi, lui renvoya Wu Fei.

Et, ce disant, il prit une profonde inspiration et envoya la pointe de son arme droit devant lui. Treize n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, poussant un hoquet de surprise lorsque l'épée lui traversa le corps.

Wu Fei se redressa, lâchant son arme.

-Je t'avais dit que tu allais payer. Mais, malheureusement pour toi, tu ne m'as pas écouté.

Il se tourna vers Duo, tandis que le bruit d'un corps tombant au sol se faisait entendre derrière lui.

-Duo?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Wu Fei s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Je suis désolé, murmura le Chinois. Je suis arrivé trop tard…

Il passa délicatement ses mains sous le corps frêle, et le redressa lentement. Le soutenant d'une main, il attrapa le pantalon de Duo de l'autre, et le lui remit.

-Mieux vaut ne pas rester ici plus longtemps.

Il hissa son camarade sur son dos, sans prendre le temps de lui remettre sa veste.

-Désolé Duo, mais on n'a pas le temps.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir jonché de corps de soldats.

-Tu t'es…Laissé aller…? Souffla Duo d'une voix rauque.

-Un peu.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs de la base, avant d'arriver vers une porte. Au même moment, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une personne de petite taille, en uniforme de OZ. Un regard bleu de Prusse les observa derrière des mèches de cheveux bruns.

-YUY!?

-Je savais bien que je n'aurais par dû venir, lança le Japonais.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Duo.

-…Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu?

-Treize.

Apparemment, le pilote du Wing ne comprit pas tout à fait, se contentant de leur faire signe de le suivre.

-Et les gardes? S'enquit immédiatement Wu Fei.

-Ils ne viendront pas nous gêner.

Ils passèrent prêt d'une tête rousse, séparée de quelques mètres de son corps. Duo eut une légère grimace de dégoût.

-'Ro, t'es dég'.

-Pas moi.

-Qui?

-Shbeiker.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là?

-Espionnage.

-Franchement, Heero, t'as une de ces conversations, par moment, soupira Duo en resserrant ses bras autour de Wu Fei.

Ils arrivèrent à un véhicule militaire dans lequel ils s'assirent rapidement, Heero au volant. Wu Fei installa Duo à ses côtés, passant un bras autour du corps mince.

-Et peut-on savoir comment tu compte faire démarrer cet engin? Demanda Duo. Tu n'as même pas la clé!

-Que tu crois.

Il sortit de sa poche une petite clé. La voiture démarrée, ils partirent de la base.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils atteignirent une grande demeure. Sur le perron, une petite silhouette, qui faisait les cent pas, se retourna en entendant le moteur de la voiture, et se précipita aussitôt à leur rencontre, la vitesse faisant voler ses mèches blondes.

-HEERO! TOUT VA BIEN?! S'exclama-t-il. TU LES A RETROUVES?!

-Pas le peine de crier, grogna-t-il.

Wu Fei aida Duo à descendre, le soutenant jusqu'à l'intérieur de la résidence Winner. Quatre les observa, étonné.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit. Wu fei emmena son camarade dans sa chambre, l'allogeant sur le lit.

-Ca ira? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Sais pas, répondit Duo d'une voix morne. Wu?

-Mm?

-Tu sais, malgré toutes le choses qui me sont arrivées, on ne m'avait encore jamais…

Au souvenir des mains de Treize sur son corps, il se remit à trembler.

-Chhh, ne t'inquiète pas. Plus personne ne te fera quoi que ce soit. Promis.

-…Merci…


End file.
